Penguin World
Tophattea Island is located in a dimension where, due to a failed experiment, every human was turned into penguins. These penguins aren't all intelligent like Gary, a lot can't tell their flippers from their feet. Most just waddle around aimlessly however there are a few small islands with semi-intelligent penguins that are trying to rebuild civilization. One of these islands is named Tophattea Island, located in the Atlantic Ocean, it has been at least 1000 years since the disastrous event and all written information regarding the Human civilization, that once ruled over the planet, has been lost. The penguins on this island have no contact with those outside the island, they believe their island is the entire world. The first penguin to realize that there was more to life than eating fish was named Tophattea. He invented the net and used his invention to catch a large quantity of fish, of which he would trade with the other penguins for certain "special items" that they had found shipwrecked onto the island. He went on to have many children, of which seemed to have inherited their father's intelligence, it was his children that realized that they could use some of their father's items to build a platform that could float on the water. They used this boat to row away from the island and catch fish with their father's net. Through the generations the children seemed to get smarter and they began building huts, which allowed them to have shelter from the cruel winds that punished the island every night. They wrote symbols on their homes, allowing others to be aware that it was that individuals property. Eventually the unintelligent penguins interbred with "semi-intelligent" penguins and a smarter generation of penguins were born. Some would sell fish from their hut and some would sell wood. This trading helped improve relations between the penguins on the island and a community was founded. One day a pirate captain named Rockhopper visited the island and shared stories of the outside world. He was surprised to hear that the penguins on the island were unaware of life away from their island and introduced them to red puffles, a species that Rockhopper had discovered on another far away island. Whilst on the island Rockhopper was celebrated and treated to many luxuries. He left after a couple of months later, unaware that he had impregnated one of his many female partners whilst on the island. A daughter was born. She was named Aunt Arctic and like her father she enjoyed the company of puffles. Her mother never told her of her father and she grew up never knowing that she was the daughter of the famous Captain Rockhopper. Years later a penguin named Gary, a local scientist, discovered electricity. He used this discovery to power his many inventions and planned to develop a generator powerful enough to generate electricity for all the homes around the island. Gary died an old penguin however his death wasn't due to natural causes, he died in an accident involving a machine that he'd developed to regenerate fish, his son, Gary Junior took over his father's work as the local scientist on the island.